Summary: (1) Goals of Project: - Since CMV is recognized as one of the leading opportunistic infections in AIDS patients, it is important to monitor blood, urine, and tissue specimens from patients enrolled in various clinical trials for the presence of CMV. - Determine whether elevated CD4 counts resulting from triple therapy against HIV are effective in controling CMV retinitis. (2) Purpose of Clinical Protocols: To determine whether immune function in HIV-infected individuals with elevated CD4+ counts on potent antiviral therapy is effective in controlling CMV retinitis without specific anti- CMV therapy. (3) Results to date: No patient has had reactivation of CMV retinitis or has developed extraocular CMV disease after 1 year following discontinuation of anti-CMV therapy. Publication in preparation: Successful discontinuation of specific anti-cytomegalovirus therapy in persons with HIV infection and cytomegalovirus retinitis: Results of a longitudinal intervention trial.